CruDiv 1
by Captain Smollett
Summary: Humanity has a bleak future. It's losing the war against the Abyssals and when all seems lost, a savior appears on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

When I was a kid, when I'd feel small or lonely, I'd look up to the stars. Wondered if there was life up there. Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction. When alien life entered our world it was from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates, a portal between dimensions, the breach. I was 24 when the first Abyssal's attacked, a young SWCC Lieutenant, part of an experimental program. Our mission was to call in long-range fire from ships and land-based installations. Despite our efforts newly found efforts the blue water navies of the world were turned to scrap within a matter of weeks.

Tens of thousands of people died from around the world. By the time we sunk a single Abyssal its kin would destroy a fleet. After the initial shock, we all mourned our dead, memorialized the attacks, and moved on.

The waters of the world weren't safe anymore and humanity had to adapt. The world came together, pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. Islands were evacuated, patrols beefed up, and the number of international aid flights increased. Humanity had to change its ways, traveling by air and land, the economy took a beating yet people were still willing to soldier on.

However, not a single city was attacked, coasts left unharmed from this unholy plague. After the world stopped patrolling the waters with its major navies people were under the illusion that the Abyssals had gotten up, packed their bags, and booked it to the first flight back to wherever the hell they came from. Slowly but surely people returned to their old callings, straight into the heart of the sea. For some, it had seemed like we had survived the hellish nightmare, then, then it all changed.

* * *

0030h Somewhere off of Luzon April 8th, 2018

"Hey, LC, how much longer do we gotta be out here for?"

"I think we got another half hour before rotation amigo."

"Why you always speaking Spanglish, you're fluent in both damn languages."

"Go grow up in Miami, you'll get the answer to that quickly, comprehende?"

"I hate you so much." A much-needed laugh was shared by the exhausted crew. However, it was promptly cut off due to the ocean becoming eerily quiet and a layer of clouds darkening the area.

"Man this job used to be so fun, remember when we were calling in SSM's on those bitches."

"Dude, stop your bitchin', let the LC drive. Just be happy no one's gettin' attacked no more. The last thing I need is one of those freaks trying to blow my head off again." Everyone laughed, for the most part, no one wanted to get shot at again. They got their danger pay and minimal danger was the standard. Life really had gotten easy for the SWCC operators.

"Hey, I'm just saying I miss that thrill. Which, by the way, was what I signed up for. We were all lucky that they completely overhauled SWCC like we used to drive the SEALs around and now I haven't heard of them doing shit."

"All y'all need to chill, the SEALs are mostly helping evacuations and shit. For once, the real heroes are the Chair Force, those guys have worked 10 times as much as Y'all lazy mother fuckers. Understood amigo?"

"Yes, sir!" The response was quick and clear-cut, no one fucked with Joseph. When the lieutenant commander said something, you listened. The man was from Miami and had been in the shit straight outta the Naval Academy.

"So sir, what was it like getting to race those offshore powerboats before all this?" Martinez, the aft dual 50 cal gunner looked at the leader with curious eyes, he was the replacement for their last gunner who was on medical leave.

"Martinez, it was damn amazing! They were faster than these Mark Vs and surprisingly comfortable. Thousands of people gathered to watch you race, sweet Caribbean pussy too. You'd see some really famous faces down by Miami Beach. Still, miss the job but don't regret joining America's be-a-uti-full military."

"So sir…do you think the Abyssals will ever come back?"

"I pray to God they don't, it was bad enough the first time and I honestly don't think humanity will be ready if it does. If it does though, you can count on me putting a few missiles straight up the ass of the first Abyssal I see."

"Thanks, sir…that really means alo-incoming!" A shell ripped through the air, a giant splash of water rocked the small craft in the calm seas.

"Martinez!" Joseph looked back only to see the operator's lower half on the hull, blood, and guts pooling on the hard metal surface. Without saying a word Joseph punched the throttle to the max, the twin 2285 horsepower engines accelerated the craft up too 65 knots within seconds. The crew's instincts took over as they scanned the surrounding area, NVGs scanning the area for the telltale silhouette of the monster responsible.

"Contact 7 O'clock, 3,000 meters, Re-Class Battleship!" Early on in the war, radar had shown to be ineffective at locating the Abyssals, everything had to be done using the old Mk1 eyeball and the not so old IR laser.

Of course, Joseph didn't waste any more time heading towards dry land, he'd beach the craft if he had too. Likewise, his small crew didn't waste any time firing their various firearms. At 3,000 meters their most effective weapon was the M242, a 25mm autocannon that spat pure superheated death. Against an Abyssal, it was essentially a pea shooter. All of their weapons were, but that didn't stop them from using them.

The radio communications had been set to the international emergency channel if anyone heard their message than an evacuation of all seaborne vessels in the immediate area would take place.

"This is Hydra 2-1 requesting immediate support. Abyssal sighted Mark 4QFJ16, over!" Joseph had a heightened tone, fear in his voice. The craft rocked in the shimmering sea as 16-inch shells landed nearby, each one getting closer and closer to its intended target.

"Hydra 2-1 this is 1st carrier division of the IJN, support will be arriving shortly, ETA 2 mikes."

Water and empty shell casings were beginning to fill the hull. The sounds of men screaming in anger filled the calm air, only to be phased out by the sound of another barrage. It was only a matter of time before the Abyssal got lucky. They were 40 klicks from shore and losing hope rather quickly.

"Help is on the way, 2 mikes! Just hang on!" There was no response, he hoped his crew had heard him. Shells were still hitting the water around them, they would be in range right up until they hit land. It was sort of like an action movie, the small special operations craft swerving from side to side as it tried to avoid incoming fire. The only protection is a thin layer of armor designed to deflect radar signatures and low caliber bullets, not shells the size of a Volkswagen Beetle.

"Contact 3 O'clock high…6,000 meters…anyone else seeing meatballs?" Like specks in the sky, he could see at least a hundred aircraft coming towards them. They were extremely small, so he was worried that Abyssal aircraft were inbound. One of the craft's indicator lights alerted him to a crew member raising the MANPADS towards the unknown aircraft. A few seconds later and the deafening noise of the stinger launching pierced the air. All the ear protection in the world couldn't save him from the chance of losing some of his hearing tonight.

"Hydra 2-1, those are friendlies you shit for brains Americans!" This time it was a different voice behind the comms and a rather pissed off one, to say the least. Deciding not to respond he continued focusing on getting his ass to shore.

The Re-class's shark-like monster on its side sending salvo after salvo hurtling towards the small crew. Deep down he felt that they would all die horrible deaths. Silently, he shot off a prayer as he continued to work at the helm. The craft's electronic sensors blared in red and green shades in front of him, the body armor starting to feel heavier and heavier.

A few thousand meters away, the Re-class came under attack from the rather mysterious aircraft. Bombs and torpedoes splashed into the water as the beast came under fire from the various attack runs. Bullets sprayed the water as the sound of AA guns opened up, downing aircraft left and right. It continued doing so for a few seconds before being hit by a one the of torpedo bombers.

The Abyssal fell to the water as it was engulfed in building-sized splashes. The pearly white legs began to sink beneath the water, for the first time in history an Abyssal had a certain feeling take over its eyes, fear. Fear of death, of becoming the first casualty in the second phase of a bloody war. As the beast slipped into the abyss one last shell exited its turret, a shell that had the potential to alter the outcome of a war.

That single 16-inch shell hurtled through the air before finding its mark, right into the aft section of a certain Mk 5 Special Operations Craft. The 1-ton shell passed straight through the hull, a 2 story tall geyser of water appearing only seconds later. The craft was ripped in half as both sections skidded across the water at 65 knots.

Metal splintered and tore through everything in the surrounding area. In the carnage, one figure could be seen in a rather uncomfortable place as it bounced across the ocean. Then with one last breath of the cool Pacific air, the battleship succumbed to its wounds, slipping back into the dark abyss.

* * *

1400 Walter Reed Medical June 12th, 2018

"Just for the vocal record, Lieutenant Commander, please state your name, rank, date of birth, and assignment."

Sitting on a rather uncomfortable chair in a rather drab room, Joseph took a deep breath. Being in a coma for the past two months had taken a toll on his body. While he had lost weight the hospital had given him opportunities to stay in shape and being the muscular freak that he was, he took the, upon every opportunity.

"My name is Joseph Hunt, Lieutenant Commander. Born in Miami Beach on July 4th, 1992. I was deployed to NB Cavite, Manila with SBT 12 as the second in command of Hydra Team."

"You were born on July 4th," the man in front of him was a Captain who seemed rather surprised. "Lucky!" Joseph gave him a rather shit-eating grin. He didn't see an MP badge or any SF badges on the man, if this was a review board then it wasn't following standard procedure.

"Can you explain the incident in depth that occurred on April 8th, 2018 at 0030?"

"Well…I was under orders to patrol 100 klicks of open water off Luzon. I had just about finished my patrol when I slowed the craft down to a crawl while waiting for my replacement when we came under fire from one Re-class battleship. We alerted the surrounding area on the maritime emergency channel before calling for reinforcement as we motored back to shore on our Mk5."

"Your reinforcements, did they come?"

"Well after a few minutes they did in the form of Japanese aircraft, there were a few abnormalities in said aircraft though."

"Go on…"

"They were small, the size of Abyssal aircraft and had insignia from the Japanese Empire. We were originally hailed by a fleet calling themselves the first carrier division of the IJN."

"Do you know what happened next?"

"After a slight miscommunication, they began attacking the Re-class…after that I don't remember much aside from a sudden jolt before it all went black."

"I wouldn't call it a slight miscommunication but you're words, not mine. Have you been told what happened later in any detail?"

"No sir, I haven't been informed about anything since I woke up."

"Well let me do you a favor and fill you in on that. Your entire crew is dead, that sudden jolt you experienced was the craft being ripped apart while traveling at 65 knots. No one and I mean no one understands how you survived. If the shrapnel didn't kill you then the impact would've, not to mention being unconscious while wearing body armor." The Captain let that sink in for a moment. He was rather harsh in how bluntly he put it but that was his job, sugar coating things never helped on official tapes. He had lost friends before and while it always tore a part of his soul out, he quickly moved on.

"So what's happened lately in the world? Why'd they come back?" They being the Abyssals, he couldn't understand why the enemies of humanity had chosen to return so suddenly.

"The Abyssals began attacking Coastal cities while you were out. Once again they control the seas aside from a few bases in the Pacific, namely in and around Japan, San Diego, and a few minor islands close to the breach. We also may have a slight idea as too why they came back?" His mind raced at the new information, had his home been destroyed? How many people died? What was the state of the world?

"And that idea is?"

"That idea…is above your pay grade. Lieutenant Commander Hunt, do you have the slightest idea about why you're here?

"Taking a shot in the dark here. Review board?"

"Hell no! I'm from operations…look son I have one question for you, do you accept your new assignment?"

"Respectfully a few basic details would do wonders?"

"I'm under orders from the Secretary of Defense not to dispense any information about our program unless they are a member of said program." Joseph hesitated to give any answers. A move he figured would get the Captain to spill some basic information…it didn't.

"Miami was obliterated two days ago, the death count's around half a million. If you decline then this meeting never happened. If you agree then I can personally assure you, you'll be kicking Abyssal ass within the week." Those words, while blunt and harsh, awakened something inside of Joseph, something made of pure rage and hate for the perpetrators of said destruction.

"I'm in!"

"Sorry?"

"When do I go?"

"Welcome to the Kancolle Program. Were a joint international operation operating at the highest level of secrecy. You know, heads of state, CIA level shit."

"Can I get some names?"

"Japan's leading this operation since it has the highest number of 'assets'. Were in second place with Britain, Russia, and Germany." Joseph scratched his dark blond hair, he typically had his hair cut in a sort of facon style. His electric blue eyes seemed to have dark black holes in the middle of them. Something that past lovers had describes as being lost in the abyss before being jolted back to life.

"Assets?"

"You ever hear of a Kanmusu?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well, you're fluent in Japanese…right?"

"Yes sir, I can also speak German and Spanish."

"Break the word apart and give me a general translation."

"Um…sir I'm not sure I have this entirely right. The 'musu' part of the word stands for Musume which is the female personification of hardware so…shipgirl?"

"I knew we hit a homer when I saw your file."

"Thanks, sir but I still don't get it."

"Look I'm going to be brief with this since time is money. Imagine the female personification of warships past in a human body. Essentially they look like regular people but with a few minor differences, mainly hair, eyes, age, and strength. They have all the power of their past selves and have special rigging like the Abyssals, less scary though. They're the most effective weapon against them in humanity's arsenal." The Captain clearly expected Joseph's face to be one confusion, all he got was a poker face perfected throughout the years.

"With all due respect. I've spent the last few years of my career fighting monsters from a different dimension with humanoid figures, at least some of them do. So this new development doesn't really surprise me, neither does me surviving the impossible."

"Well, I'm glad that's your mindset towards this because you're going to be in charge of a special light task force, CruDiv 1."

"Sir, I don't think I have the experience or rank to be in charge of such a force. Wouldn't that honor fall under an admiral?"

"Usually yes, but under the current circumstances, mostly due to the lack of experienced personnel we're having to cast a wide net. Your city's just been destroyed, friends killed, so you have hate in you and your one of the best in reading Abyssal tactics. You've been in this war since the beginning and you should be there when it ends. You ever wonder why you were part of the first SWCC Officer group?"

"Well, sir…I assumed there was a demand and I fit it. As to how I achieved a position that should've taken at least a decade to achieve, all my superiors were killed and the Navy deemed I was ready for such a responsibility."

"Good Commander, good. It's basically the same reason today except, well, a hell of a lot direr. Personally, at the rate this war is going, I'm expecting total annihilation within the next year or two. You're here to stop that and in doing so will report to me and only me."

"Sir?" The Captain clearly noticed Joseph's concern and replied with a small but impactful smirk.

"Yeah, I almost forgot…congratulations on your promotion Commander!" Joseph was beyond astonished, his rather big mouth gaping. He had just been given command of a cruiser division and promoted to commander in quick succession. Even during wartime, this would be considered astonishingly quick, the Navy must've really been in dire straits.

"Sir this has to be breaking some SOP?" The Captain raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young Commander. A slight change in voice as he took off his dress hat.

"Look, son, the truth is…the Navy needs you, the world needs you and your now in the shit whether ya like it or not. So are you gonna accept these leaves or not?" Joseph took a deep breath as he looked into the Captain's dark brown eyes, strands of grey hair barely visible on his forehead.

"Sir…I won't let you down." Joseph immediately stood up and threw a salute. The Captain gave a fatherly smile as he walked over and pinned the silver leaves onto his uniform.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now you'll get to stay in your NWU 2 uniform with all your various badges including the officers SWCC Master insignia."

"Thank you, sir!" The Captain turned around to leave the dull room before spinning back once more, instinctively causing Joseph to snap to attention.

"Almost forgot something…" He dug around in his pocket for a few seconds before pulling out two more ribbons, both of which nearly caused Joseph to faint. "The Navy has seen it fit that you receive these two prestigious awards, unfortunately, we don't have the resources to give you physical medals or a proper ceremony so ribbons will have to do. Congratulations commander!" The first ribbon was purple with two white stripes on the outside. The second was almost the total opposite, a blue stripe split two bars of red with a giant V in the middle.

"Your other crewman, may they rest in peace, have been posthumously awarded the silver star. Do you know how many lives you saved?"

"Respectfully sir, I didn't save nearly as many men as I should've." Joseph's typically happy yet serious tone disappeared as it was replaced by something a little more solemn.

"You get used to it…personally, I would've given those to you a hell of a lot sooner. But, you know the way that paper-pusher bullshit works."

"Yes, I do sir…yes, I do. Still, I feel like I didn't do enough. Like that, if I tried harder I could've saved more people."

"Well, here's your chance to make up for that. The fact that the majority of your injuries consisted of broken ribs, deep bruises, internal bleeding and a coma is still astonishing. However, that's a conversation for a later time. All your equipment including what few personal items you have left in your storage locker have already been shipped over. You have a plane on the tarmac waiting to take you to what's left of Guam. From there you'll take a Blackhawk with ESSS to Chuck Lagoon. You'll be cutting it real close so don't fuck around with your fuel."

"Zoomies flying me?" The Captain chuckled a bit before patting Joseph on the back.

"Nah, the President really wants to keep this shit secret. Some agency spooks will be ferrying you."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Hold on tiger, I know your 6'2" and 210 lbs but I gotta stop you on this one. On the plane, you'll find some files on the force you'll be commanding and the various equipment you've been allotted. You've been given some pretty famous ships to work with so don't fuck this up."

"Yes, sir!" Once again he a beeline towards the door, and once again, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"One last thing Commander…" The Captain laughed before carefully choosing his next words. "No matter how much you might want too, don't get any of these girls killed." Joseph simply nodded as he went through the door and onto his new assignment.

* * *

0700 5 Klicks West of Chuuk Lagoon June 15th, 2018

"Once again we would like to thank you for flying Intelligence Airways, your premier flight service. We are only 5 Klicks from our destination so we'd like to remind you to please keep your seat belt fastened. If you have any questions or concerns regarding our service please leave a review on our official website. Now, have fun at your new command!"

The pilot cut the comms as the small crew laughed. The Blackhawk carried them through the air at relatively fast speeds in excess of 100 knots. Joseph, in all honesty, was tired. Even the days rest on Guam hadn't completely saved him.

"So Commander, you read up on your new assignment?" The crew chief, a rather attractive blonde with dazzling brown eyes stared at him.

"Yeah…this is gonna be a rough one."

"Look I don't know too much about the Kancolle program but I flew a few of them here and let me tell you. Those girls got some personality alright so be ready for shit to get real…and quick."

"Thanks for the reassurance…as if the Abyssals trying to kill me on this island weren't gonna be bad enough."

"Hey, at least you haven't been eaten?" A shiver ran down Joseph's spine, memories past of sailors being plucked from the water after surviving a sinking ship only to be torn in half by an Abyssal still remained. The crew chief gave a solemn look before putting a hand on his shoulder. He was in his NWU2 uniform with all his various medals and so forth, an AMT Hardballer sat in its holster by his side ready for action should the need arise. Now, in all reality, the 45 wouldn't do shit should he need to use it against an Abyssal or, God forbid, a rogue shipgirl. He just carried it for the feeling of having a weapon by his side, essentially producing a false sense of security.

He took a deep breath before turning his attention to the bright Pacific Ocean, the sunrise just barely grazing the horizon. From his perspective it was beautiful, not a single Abyssal insight, hopefully, that'd last. He could hear the pilots mutter a few words before descending rapidly. Just because they couldn't see any Abyssals didn't mean there weren't any and this wasn't their first rodeo.

"Hold on!" The Blackhawk quickly dipped into the dive, wind rushed into the cockpit as Joseph tried to stay in his seat. This was their final approach, as soon as he was dropped off the Blackhawk would make a beeline towards Guam.

A few seconds later the airframe quickly ceased to shutter. The Blackhawk leveled off, skimming the surface as they blitzed the landmass in front of them. The crew chief shot him a little smirk as he laughed, he'd been through worse. Soon a beautiful mirage of colors shot past his face as he hung out the open doors. The bright greens of the jungle mixed well with the clear blue of the lagoon and its beautiful waves.

As far as he knew everything had already been put in his room, a large Hawaiian style shack along the beach with a rather fancy looking office.

"Get ready!" The pilot yelled as he yanked the helicopter into an Immelmann. Joseph did nothing but holler the entire time, this thrill of the maneuver was amazing. He could make out a few figures on the shore next to the helipad, a few of them, pointing at him. As soon as the maneuver was finished the pilot landed onto the soft grass field, jungle quickly overtaking the horizon.

"Welcome to paradise commander, please enjoy your stay." The pilot died as soon as he finished talking, hey, the man was funny.

"Dude that was fuckin awesome!" Joseph reached over and slapped the pilot's shoulder. The crew chief didn't look too happy but at the same time had a small smirk forming. Taking a step onto the soft grass, Joseph wore a smile on his face as his hand brushed his hair back into place.

"Hey, when I run my next resupply mission, find me!" The crew chief blew a kiss as the helicopter took back off. Joseph turned around and walked towards a few of the girls near him. He didn't recognize any of them so they had to be Japanese. His NWU had a rippling effect to it as he walked away from the helicopter, like something straight from an action movie. As soon as he made it to the first girl she promptly shot into a bow, Joseph returned the kind gesture.

She wasn't really that tall and she looked rather old compared to the files he'd read, mid to late 20s maybe. Then again he didn't really have an eye for age.

"Commander Hunt, I'm the base's secretaryship, Nagato, lead ship of the Nagato class. We've been expecting you." Her voice didn't really hold much emotion behind it, her English was rather accented and deep. Not that he cared, he was too busy looking her over. This was the first shipgirl he'd seen in person, some sort of antennas she wore like a headset his main focus. The girl next to her then spoke, carrying a cheery tone.

"I'm her sister ship, Mutsu! It's a pleasure to meet you, Commander." Even though she seemed happy he could detect an underlying tone. One of disdain for the person she was speaking too. He assumed it was because he was American and she had died in a war against his country, or at least that's what the files had said about their behavioral patterns.

In a rather hastily put together decision he chose not to speak Japanese so as to test their abilities in the linguistics department, something that could prove useful or detrimental depending on the way it all played out. As soon as they finished speaking he tried to piece together his first words when speaking with an actual shipgirl, something that was a lot harder than it actually seemed. Luckily, at least for him, Nagato beat him to it.

"Follow us, we're going to take you to HQ. From there you'll meet up with your fleet." They both turned around as they walked towards what looked like a mansion. It was enormous and beautiful, the previous owners must have vacated as soon as word went out about the Abyssals return.

"So where's the Admiral?"

"He's currently on the mainland, most of our leadership operates out of Yokosuka and Sasebo." His only reply was a simple nod as they continued walking. He made a mental note to try and buy such a house after the war. The prices would be rock bottom due to the war and something like this would be a rather nice jewel on his crown.

"Hey um…stupid question. How long has my fleet been here for?" Nagato turned around with a rather dumbfounded look.

"No one told you?"

"I've only been told the basics of the program and who I'm working with."

"Are you Americans always so unprepared." She seemed rather annoyed at the inquiry. Joseph had a knack for chewing people out and by going with his better judgment, there was no snappy return.

"Usually we're on the ball but we're having some problems right now."

"Like…" Nagato seemed to be rather clueless about the worlds current predicament. Whether she was playing dumb or what, he didn't know.

"Most of our leadership is dead, the coastal US has been all but obliterated. You know, end of the world kind of shit."

"Oh…I see…sorry, we're not really told much about what happens around the world. The Navy keeps outside information highly restricted, for better or worse." Joseph frowned, how could a government keep so many secrets from its people if shipgirls could be called people. Truth was, he didn't entirely know what rights the shipgirls of other nations were given. From the files, all he caught were that the new American shipgirls were treated pretty much like any other sailor, albeit a bit looser depending on age. Hell, they were even given their own iPhones and MacBook Pros, some of that shit was nicer than his own personal items.

Any further conversation was cut off as they entered into a corner of said mansion. Inside said corner was a collage of various technical equipment. Maps, computers, radios, you name it, they had it. Other than that it was completely dull aside from a girl who sat at one of the radio stations.

"Did Commander Rum make it?" The rather short girl whose black hair was completed with an aqua-ish headband spoke as soon as the door opened, concentrating more on her tech than the visitors. A point reinforced by her speaking Japanese and not English.

"Commander Rum reporting for duty!"

"Shit!" She winced as she turned around only to see Joseph with what had to be the biggest shit eating grin known to man. Nagato seemed to be rather annoyed as Mutsu tried, unsuccessfully, not to laugh.

"Don't worry, I gotta say that was pretty funny."

"So you must be Commander Hunt. A pleasure to meet you, name's Ooyodo." Nagato spoke up directly after this leaving Joseph to only give her a nice smile in return.

"Sorry about that, usually she's serious, don't know what's gotten into her." Her tone turned to one of annoyance, she honestly seemed pissed off.

"Trust me, that's actually pretty funny. Though why rum?" She gave him a rather flustered look. Something he didn't understand, as she came up with an answer.

"Our Admiral gave us some basic information on you. We nicknamed you Rum since your from the Caribbean area."

"Gotcha!"

"On a more serious tone, we have your fleet waiting for you right through that door."

"Alright, thanks…so how long has my fleet been here for." Ooyodo opened her mouth to speak but was promptly cut off by Nagato, lest she says something comedic again.

"2 days, we've been here for a week. The immediate area around the island is safe. So, aside from a daily training regiment, most fleets enjoy their time at the beach."

"How have they been acting?"

This time both Nagato and Mutsu spoke simultaneously while Ooyodo smirked.

"They've been fine."

"Bullshit. Ooyodo, off the record, how have they been?"

"Depends, some have been picking fights while others are extremely helpful. Personally, I'm glad you're here to give them some standardized leadership." Nagato winced at the comment as Mutsu, once again, tried to smother her laughter.

"Right…thanks for all the help guys."

"Good luck Commander." The entire room spoke as one as he lazily threw up a salute, it was time for him to take his new assignment head-on.

* * *

 **AN...**

 **Hey, Y'all! This story will not be updated very often and is only here whenever an idea pops into my head. Here's where I'll be testing writing styles and so forth so I hope you like it. If anyone has anything they'd like to let me know, then by all means, please do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once Joseph got past the rather nice wooden door, he was greeted with some of the most beautiful architecture he'd seen in a while. Mahogany walls, velvet red drapes and felt chairs adorned the decently sized room. A crystal chandelier hung from the hand-carved ceiling, flawlessly illuminating the room. Joseph let out a relaxing sigh, in his mind, he was in heaven. A promotion, new command, and he got to stay on a beautiful island in the Pacific with a bunch of women. Albeit some of those women were kids and as far as he knew, he'd have to maintain a professional relationship, no matter how hot they may be.

His peaceful relaxation was broken by the sound of an annoyed, cocky kid. Joseph looked over to see a 4'6", 10-year-old with red pigtails, cheeks littered in freckles, a dixie cup, and an oversized Marine's jacket.

"Hey! Who's the new guy?" She nudged one of the two girls next to her, a frail, cut up, taller tween with a chestnut-brown ponytail and an old sailors' uniform. The girl seemed to jump when she was nudged and gave Joseph a pretty scared look, as if only just realizing he was there. On the other side of the shorter girl was another tween, almost identical in size and age to the other. This time, what Joseph had to assume was a destroyer from the information he'd been given, wore a sailors uniform with a dark blue skirt.

Joseph looked at them for a few seconds, as if trying to see if there were any more girls he'd be meeting. They looked American, and from what he'd been told, he was to be meeting five shipgirls, not three. He was a lot bigger than them, at least a foot and a half or somewhere around there. After a little while, the destroyer with the blue skirt decided to introduce herself with a salute.

"USS Johnston, reporting for duty Commander!" She stood a bit too rigid; her salute not flowing properly with her arm. He'd need to teach them how to carry themselves like a sailor. Not that he was a sailor, being SWCC gave him a few perks over your average ship guy. The other destroyer saluted quickly afterward, albeit with a much messier fashion. It was like she was hitting herself during the salute, something Joseph found quite funny.

"Umm...U. William D. Porter reporting for duty, Commander!" She seemed to shout it, and with the nervous tone in her voice, it was like it was her first time. Next was the girl in the middle, the more rebellious looking of the two, and considering who the last two girls had been, he was already expecting a unique ship.

"USS Samuel B. Roberts, ready for some action!" Her salute had bravado and, she spoke confidently, something Joseph appreciated while finding slightly troublesome at the same time. He had a feeling the little redhead was the troublemaker Ooyodo had been referring too.

"Sailors, I'm Commander Joseph Hunt, your new commander! I'll say this once to each of you, I expect the highest quality from every one of you, understood?" Even, Samuel B. Roberts nodded, she seemed to smirk a bit at the way he talked. Something Joseph guessed had to do something with his energy when speaking.

"Commander, I was told to inform you that the two unaccounted members of your division are currently out on the island working out some equipment issues." Johnston seemed to speak with a proper tone; Joseph suspected she was the leader of the destroyers.

"Equipment issues?" Joseph raised an eyebrow, wondering as to what equipment problems they were having in paradise. While they were technically deployed and would see combat, the island, and building around him seemed to snatch that feeling away from him.

"Down by the newly put up pier, we have the armory; the Jap armament fairies have been having a few problems in integrating our American equipment." Joseph nodded, his mind trying to wrap around whatever problem the mysterious fairies were having with the American equipment.

"Are there any American armament fairies?" Samuel B. Roberts smothered a small laugh as she stood lazily at ease.

"There are, the problem is they seem to have taken a pretty big grudge against the Japs. You can see them getting into arguments over everything, and while they understand us, unless it's through radio communication, we have zero ideas as to what they're talking about." Joseph was amused by the old patriotism shown by the American fairies, although if it was causing problems in workplace efficiency, then he wasn't going to have that shit.

"I'll get to that right away then," The exhaustion could be heard in Joseph and Johnston's voice, he guessed they didn't get much sleep the night before. "As for now, I want you three to give me a tour of the base, ending with the pier."

"Yes, Commander!" Johnston, accompanied by the two other girls turned around and began walking out one of the side doors. Samuel B. Roberts dropped back to Joseph while William D. Porter and Johnston led the way.

"So Commander, aren't you a bit young to be...well...a commander?" If he were any older, he'd probably feel a bit insulted but considering how he'd just been promoted at the ripe old age of twenty-five, going on twenty-six.

"I'm only twenty-five, so yeah, I'm beyond young for rank and position like this. But I've been killing since the beginning; I'm only here because, unlike my seniors, I wasn't blown to pieces." He spoke rather bluntly, with a bit of anger hidden in between his words, something he figured Samuel B. Roberts would pick up on and realize.

"Well Commander, if the Navy thinks that you're fit for this prestigious position in CruDiv 1, then I'd say you're alright in my books. Doesn't mean I'm going to take it any easier on you though!" She nudged him while laughing, not even five minutes into meeting her commanding officer and she was already treating him like her friends.

Joseph didn't want to be too friendly with those under him, but a strong bond between leader and men was always necessary for such small groups if one wanted to be effective. When she nudged Joseph, she only hit around his abs, and he instinctively flexed, his pretty ripped form causing her to bounce back a little. Samuel B. Roberts laughed at her 6'2", blond, tan commander, unlike the previous Admirals and Captains she had met, this one seemed different in a good way.

"So, do you guys have nicknames or something a bit shorter than full names?" While this was informal, it'd get annoying pretty quickly if he had to say full names every time he addressed them. Samuel B. Roberts, being ever so talkative, took his question immediately.

"Just call us Sammy and Willie Dee! Johnston wants to stay boring and keep her name that way." Johnston turned around and gave her a little death stare, her abyss like black eyes staring into Sammy's soul.

"Alright then, anything else I should know while you're at it?" He smirked down at Sammy, with her being 4'6" it was a bit hard for him to look down all the time.

"No, not really...do you have a nickname we can call you by?" Joseph didn't really like being addressed by his name by a lower ranking sailor, no matter what position they held. But he couldn't give her a cold no, somewhere deep down he still saw her as a ten-year-old and not a killing machine.

"Until I put your miserable asses into training and you beat me in a fight, Commander will be all you know." The ginger wearing a Marine jacket, blue denim shorts, and a dixie cup crossed her arms in a sassy manner.

"Oh it's on now Commander, I'll have you begging for mercy in seconds." Joseph gave her a good laugh and proceeded to raise his arms above his head and flex. Even in the long-sleeved uniform, his muscular form was visible.

"Not if these guns have anything to say about it!" Johnston and Willie Dee both turned around to see Joseph flexing over them, his bicep the size of Sammy's leg. Willie Dee looked a bit frightened, something that Joseph was both amused and worried about at the same time. After that, there was a bit of silence as the trio all stared at him for a few seconds.

"Commander, if you look around you'll see what constitutes for our mess hall." Johnston seemed to have a bit of annoyance in her voice; Joseph had a hunch why but he wouldn't address it now. Looking around, he saw another crystal chandelier, more red felt and golden chairs along with a long, handcrafted table. To call it a mess hall was a bit bland, this was a damn five-star restaurant.

"What time do most of them, and pardon me for my basic term, shipgirls get up at?" According to the files, they were called Kanmusu with a rough translation to shipgirl, and although he spoke Japanese, there wasn't a decent reason for him to speak.

"They should all be up within the next thirty minutes, you might see one or two of them practicing drills. We usually get up at around eight, we woke up at six today to make sure we were ready to meet you so pardon us if we're a bit tired.

"I have barely gotten any sleep over the past few days, so I feel you!" He smirked, dark bags visible underneath his electric blue eyes. In the corner of the room was a series of fridges, ovens, and various cookies tools. If you let your eyes drift a bit farther, you'de notice fridges marked with "Do Not Touch" and alcohol signs. Joseph quickly decided that he'd be paying a visit to that soon, hoping that they'd have the ingredients to make a few Carribean or islander drinks.

"I'm assuming you've already met the two base heads, Miss Nagato and Miss Mutsu, right Commander?" Joseph didn't even need to give the destroyer a spoken answer, he just nodded, and she understood.

"There's also another ship that's in charge of most of the base as a whole. The IJN Yamato is like the base's Master Chief, aside from the two nip secretaryships, she runs the place." Sammy seemed to cringe at the mention of the super battleship, it was clear she hadn't gotten over WW2 too well.

"I imagine with her eighteen-inch guns, the Japanese Navy loves to use her as much as possible." Again Sammy cringed, even Johnston at the mention of her armament seemed to wince, he didn't doubt these girls might have had a slight problem with PTSD.

"She costs too much to send her out, and the Japanese don't want to spend anything on her. She's as useless right now as she was in the damn war. If you want to piss her off, then call her the Hotel Yamato!" Sammy had a hatred burning deep down in her for the IJN Yamato, he didn't doubt she either actively avoided her or got up in her face whenever given a chance.

"Have you guys seen any combat yet?" His question was rather blunt, and he knew it, Sammy looked kind of pissed at her CO.

"No..." Johnston took the question head-on before Sammy could say anything.

"Alright then, until each of you has killed ten of those nightmarish monsters, I don't want to hear anything bad about your allies, no matter what flag they fly!" Joseph only slightly raised his voice, but that was enough for the girls to get the message. Sammy quickly looked down at the floor, and Johnston just turned around and kept walking, Willie Dee, on the other hand, looked like she was about to cry.

"Commander, if you follow me out through those two massive doors, we'll have reached the entrance. The only thing left inside this mansion, aside from what you've already seen, is just storage to keep this place running." As Johnston reached out to grab one of the doors, the other mahogany door swung out and smacked Willie Dee in the face.

"Oww!" She let out a little cry as she flopped straight to the floor. Joseph wanted to laugh, but considering that the petite destroyer was already covered in a few bruises, it'd be in bad taste. Sammy, on the other hand, was pissed. She didn't even bother to help Willie Dee off the floor before going after whoever opened the door.

A chestnut-brown haired, extremely pale, five-foot tall shipgirl, with a light green serafuku top and dark green skirt, poked her head around the door speaking in rapid-fire Japanese.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to not stand in front of doors, imbecile? You could have hurt Kitikami-san!" The decently looking ship girl looked down at Willie Dee, you could feel the annoyance emanating off of her.

Before Joseph could say anything to the rude shipgirl, Sammy was already on the case, a fact that slightly unnerved him, Ooyodo's comment still fresh in his mind.

"Ooi, who the fuck do you think you are talking to her like that nip? I'll shove a 5-inch shell so far up your ass you won't be able to sit for a week. If you ever do anything like that again, Kitikami will be the least of your worries..." Sammy walked right up to her, face too, chest. Sammy was a lot shorter than the shipgirl Joseph assumed was called Ooi. Her fist was balled up to the side, and Joseph had a good idea about what she was about to do.

"Sammy put a sock in it Goddammit!" Joseph stepped in before Sammy did anything stupid, his face steaming red past the tan skin as he got in between the two girls. Sammy didn't respond, it was clear who was boss in this situation, and she probably didn't want to push her Commander's buttons.

"Take care of your little American bitch with an attitude problem." Ooi put a distinctive spin on the word American, prompting him to turn and address her. In the same tone Joseph gave Sammy, he towered over the shipgirl with his impressive form and started to chew her out.

"You're dumbass needs to apologize for what you've done. Stop being a self-righteous piece of shit and know that you're also at fault and if you ever call one of my shipgirls a bitch again, I will have your ass cleaning latrines so fast you'll think I was the head of the fucking Navy. Do I make myself clear?" Ooi clearly recoiled from his bombardment, shrinking back as he moved towards her, everyone else quiet.

"Y-Y-Yes!" She gave a shitty salute and rushed past Joseph and towards the mess hall behind him. Her bitchy attitude seemed to be put in check, her voice trembled as she tried to look into his electric eyes, a hurricane brewing in them.

A girl, about the same in every way aside from black hair tied into a ponytail followed behind her, not saying a word. He could here Ooi whisper something from back there but decided she had enough chewing out for one day. Whipping back around he looked at the three destroyers, Sammy still looking at the ground with embarrassment, Willie Dee on the floor on the verge of crying, and Johnston who was only somewhat moved by the ass whooping.

"Sammy, chill! I know that she hurt one of your own, but if you ever do that again, so help me God, I will tear you apart! Understood?" She snapped into the most rigid salute in the history of...well, shipgirl kind, if you could call it that.

"Yes, sir!" She was clearly intimidated, and Joseph was somewhat happy about that, the quicker he could get those under him to listen, the better they'd work as a unit. Exhaling, he looked down at Willie Dee on the floor and extended a hand down to her.

"Get up Sailor...you'll be fine!" He spoke in an almost fatherly tone, something he had picked up over the years of talking to dying SWCC members and sailors.

"T-T-Thanks...Commander!" She carefully grasped his rough hand with her smooth fingers, with one good pull he yanked her up. She looked at him, a few small scars adorning her face, a tear streaming down one end, and smiled.

"Now, where were we?" Joseph didn't like losing his train of thought, and he really didn't like not knowing where he was, it was just a little pet peeve he'd picked up as a kid. He didn't grow up in the safest neighborhoods; he was particularly close to Liberty City and Overtown, two pretty dangerous places. In the 90s, most of Miami was pretty safe, and the drug wars against the Colombian cartels were not nearly what they'd been earlier.

His mother was a short Cuban immigrant who came to Miami as a young teenager in the late 70s. His father was a Class 1 Offshore Powerboat racer from England, the sport was only a few decades old when he was racing in Miami and met his future wife at a bar in the late 80s. Life worked itself out and they married shortly after, his father had gotten Joseph into racing, and from there life went on. Joseph loved them but ever since the start of the war, and his time in the Navy he hadn't been given a chance to see them. His train of thought was broken by Sammy trying, cutely, to wave her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Earth to Commander, you there?" He blinked a few times before looking back down at the redhead, freckles noticeably covering her cheeks.

"Surprised you've learned that reference already." They'd only been back for a little over a month, and most of that time was spent cut off from most of the internet in newly formed Kancolle basic training program. Before anything more could be said by the energetic DE, Johnston cut her off. "Commander, if you'd follow me through these doors, we can go out into the courtyard of the base."

Joseph smiled as they walked past the heavy doors, the sea breeze flowing over the flat island and up to his face. The smell of the ocean dazzling his nose with different scents, the noise of seagulls high overhead called out to his ear. The general green of the island was beautiful, he could see a few shipgirls walking along various stone step paths. The island looked like a resort you'd see on those commercials for visiting Aruba or Seychelles, this was paradise at its finest.

Along the various stone and grass paths were dorms with roofs as blue as the Carribean Sea and white walls like the beaches of the Cayman Islands. He could barely make out signs above the various double doors along each dorm, he didn't know what they said, just that they were there. Palm trees were dotted around in open areas around the more luscious areas. A sandy court was placed in the middle of where the paths converged, an American and Japanese flag standing tall. Joseph admired the sight, everything seemed to flow naturally, like a wave crashing down onto the beach, it was pure bliss.

"You know Johnston...I think I'm in heaven." He looked down to see the destroyer with a gentle smile spread across her face and a small snicker from Sammy. "On an Island in the Pacific, a five-star resort, and the only guy around for hundreds of miles with at least 100 sexy bitches. You're living a sailor's wet dream right now!"

"I wouldn't go that far," He looked back at Sammy, a shit-eating grin spread across his tired face. "As far as I've seen this base has as much talent as a chairforce base."

"Hey!" The chorus of shouts made him chuckle, even weak, wee Willie Dee got pissed at that remark. "You girls are gonna need to step up your game before I give you anything."

He thought about what he was saying, these girls looked like kids but were almost a century old. He figured whatever he said, as long as it wasn't too bad, he'd be ok.

"Just wait till he meets Kongou...you're going to wish you never got stationed here." With the way, Johnston said that Joseph figured that life was about to hit a speed bump going forty miles per hour.

"Can we get back to the base introduction please...I'd rather have my mind taken of whoever this psycho shipgirl is."

"Yes, Commander! Each of these dorms is home to the different classes of ships. The carrier dorms are about half a mile from here in the corner of the base, they have their own little section. The light cruiser and destroyer dorm is the path to the right, the one with small palm trees full of coconuts. We all live there so if you ever need us, you know where to find us, Commander."

"What about the battleships, heavy cruisers, and subs?" Sammy looked happy enough to explain that, interrupting Johnston in the process. "The oversized, fatassed Nips are down the middle path that's closest to the armory. You'll find a few little sea snakes tucked into holes and trees the closer you get to the beach so, watch yourself."

Joseph knew that most sea snakes couldn't bite him...but in the off chance that one of them did, he'd be fucked. He didn't doubt that there wasn't a small cache of anti-venom nearby, he just didn't have faith in their not being a doctor on the island. In his mind, if the Japanese wanted to really get this program going well, they'd need to go expand onto actual naval bases.

"Dope...where's my place?" Johnston reigned back control over Sammy, the destroyer putting it like a bored tour guide who had been heard one too many screaming kids.

"You'll need to walk to the carrier dorms, take a right, and go for about a quarter of a mile. There's already a sign with your name there, says that your Hawaiin surf shack is the US headquarters on the island." He laughed at that, from the packets he had read, the island bungalow had an office, sleeping quarters, a small living room with a kitchen. The damn thing even had a tiki bar, so yea, he was pimpin.

"How big is the island?" He had flown over the island and gotten a decent idea on its size, but he hadn't seen anything about its actual size.

"About a mile and a half long and four thousand feet wide. The top of the island has the pier and armory, right now we're only about a half mile away from it. About four hundred feet from the shore is a sand bar that stretches across all but the pier part of the island. There's a reef full of fish and coral in between, the water around the pier is real sharky though."

"You girls ever have any problems with them?" He expected there to be sharks in the lagoon, and as long as they weren't a problem to anyone, then he'd freely swim in the water.

"Not at all, their just reef sharks so you can just swim over them and they won't care. Once you go outside the sand bar is where the depth drops. There's this one Jap destroyer, Asashimo, that has an obsession with sharks. She says that past the lagoon is where all the Tiger sharks are, we don't go past there unless we're rigged."

"Noted, where are we going next?" Johnston took a few seconds to answer, Joseph figured she was trying to plan out the rest of this little tour.

"We could walk by the beach on the way up to the pier, there's a volleyball net, little lifeguard tower, and chairs. You'll probably see a few other girls as we get closer to the pier, I'd put money that someone will be doing fleet exercises."

"How often are you girls participating in any of the fleet exercises or y'all still settling in?" Johnston looked down at the sandy ground, shame blanketing her face for reasons not all that clear. Joseph was smart enough to pick up on the cue and gave a small sigh.

"Mierda, I'll have you girls start training tomorrow so make sure to get a good nights sleep. My dumbass will probably spend most of tonight making sure everything is here, so don't be surprised if I'm in a shitty mood tomorrow." He gave the destroyers a small smile, the kind that just makes a person feel a bit better inside but not happy.

"What time?" Sammy jumped on the question so fast the air seemed to just disappear around her mouth.

"Not sure yet, depends on what I decide upon...expect information about it sometime around 2000 hours. Which, DOD didn't fuck me and say y'all had phones right?" Sammy snorted as she gave Joseph an ear to ear smile, her red pigtails shaking as she whipped out her phone from a pocket on her USMC jacket. The other two shook their heads, Joseph wondered as to why they didn't carry their phones with them, something that he had developed into habbit due to work. Johnston seemed to pick up on the memo Joseph's gaze was giving so she promptly answered his question.

"Willie Dee probably forgot it, and I usually leave it in my room, no reason for me to be carrying it around all the time." Joseph snorted as he shook his head in amusement, trying hard to remember the days when he could just not worry about work.

"Well then make it a habit because I'm going to start messaging you girls stuff a lot, any plans for the day and or last-minute meetings will be put into a group chat. Every time you fail to answer and or show up to something I sent that your phone received will end with a punishment, most likely a run or some shit, comprende?" They all gave him a nod, a more stern look coming over their faces, aside from Willie Dee who seemed a bit worried.

The group continued to walk down the stone path for a few more minutes in silence, the sound of the waves and screeches of the seagulls filling the void. Once again, Joseph relaxed listening to the sounds of the sea on his little island paradise, he knew it wouldn't last very long if this war were going to go anywhere so he might as well enjoy it while he could. He could see the small lifeguard tower and beach set up Johnston had described, it looked like your picturesque scene you'd see on travel ads.

Any further silence was interrupted by the sound of angry shouting ahead. Joseph wasn't sure what it was all about, but he could make out the American English, and he didn't need forty-six chromosomes to tell someone was about to go ballistic. The small group picked up to a jogging pace as the armory came in sight, the long concrete pier not too far off jutting into the sea. They didn't see any shipgirls yet, but the shouting was getting louder.

"I swear to Jesus Christ almighty if you sons of bitches don't stop arguing I will blow your asses away you HIJO DE PUTA!" The yelling was getting steadily louder as they got closer, even through the thick reinforced concrete walls of the armory Joseph could hear the sounds of pure hatred. A few more steps and he was at the heavy steel door that had been latched to the opposite wall to keep it open. As he walked through, he held his hand near his gun in case someone was to try something retarded. Various shells sizes, equipment ranging from sonar to AAA were racked along the walls, the place was packed.

As Joseph rounded the corner, he fell upon the sight of a 5'4" girl wearing a cowgirl outfit, spurs, revolver, hat and all shouting down at this pair of what Joseph assumed to be fairies screaming at each other. He took a quick breath before deciding to go into superior officer mode, just in case the shipgirl decided to talk back to him. From the last few words, he heard her say she spoke Spanish which gave him the ability to get her attention in two different languages.

"Cálmese! You don't need to yell so much...whatever your name is." The cowgirl whipped around before leaning forward and sticking out a finger.

"And who the fuck do you suppose you are to be telling me to calm down..." She stopped mid-sentence as he pointed at the commander insignia on his uniform, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Now cabrón, do you want to try re-doing that last sentence to me or would you like KP to be the least of your worries?" The shipgirl snapped into a rigid salute, her hand just off of the brow of her hat.

"USS Phoenix, reporting for duty Commander!" He gave the startled ship girl a little smirk as he looked down towards the two small fairies, little salutes presented for him to inspect. He had to admit, the sight of the fairies still unnerved him, they seemed too weird to be real, but at this point, so much crazy shit had happened that it was all becoming normal.

"Phoenix, names Hunt and it's a pleasure to meet you, now would you mind telling me what I just walked into?" She looked a bit embarrassed as she shot a glare down to the fairies.

"An engineering dispute Commander! Our chief armament fairy is refusing to allow our equipment to be stored in the same lockers as the Japanese material. Says that it should all be separated on different sides of the armory by country instead of equipment type." Joseph sighed, wiping a hand across his brow to wipe off the sweat from the heat outside as he looked towards the two fairies in very distinctive uniforms. He assumed that the male fairie with the cut sleaves and dirt covered face was the American.

"Now, Cheif, do I have to remind you that as the head of all our equipment on this fucking island that we are merely occupying with the Japanese, you are responsible for shit to flow smoothly?" The small fairy gave Joseph a dirty look before snorting and shaking his head.

"Good, because if I hear about more retarded shit like this, then I will put your ass on a line and go fishing! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" The fairy's face wavered for a few seconds as he considered the horror of being eaten alive before grunting. Joseph just responded with a stern but approving look on his face before turning back towards Phoenix.

"Now Phoenix, care to tell me where our other cruiser is?" The cowgirl looked around for a few seconds before looking back at the commander with a dumbfounded look.

"Honestly Commander, I have no idea where she went; she was just beside me a few seconds ago." Joseph sighed, annoyance building up in his tone as he looked around for their last remaining member of this shitshow. Before he could respond to anything, the building shook a little, and the sound of an explosion pierced the heavy air. Everyone looked around trying to find the source of the looming catastrophe until Phoenix seemed to have an idea.

Running out of the building at a full sprint, the other's tried to keep up with the frantic shipgirl as she ran towards the beach. A few more explosions later and they had found the source of all the noise, and it was at that second that Phoenix lost her shit.

 **"SAN DIEGO!"**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Howdy y'all, sorry for the break in between writing things but I've been hella busy with papers and crew recently so this is long overdue. Hope you guys liked the chapter and reviews are always appreciated! Expect a SEALs of Saunders chapter soon, I'm trying to make these chapters a hell of a lot better for y'all. Scrapped re-wrote this one three times.**

 **I do not own _Kantai Collection_**


End file.
